1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods for single-frame based super resolution interpolation for digital cameras.
2. Discussion
Digital cameras use various systems to enable photographers to capture images of objects at long distances. Optical zoom systems use one or more zoom lenses that may be adjusted to narrow the field of visible radiation incident on the photo-detectors of the digital camera. The narrower field of visible radiation incident on the photo-detectors magnifies the captured image, albeit with a narrower field of view, without the introduction of significant image aberrations. In contrast, digital zoom systems process the image, or a subset of the image, to increase its resolution to create an effect similar to optical zoom (i.e., a magnified narrower field of view). Digital zoom systems, however, generally produce significant undesirable image aberrations relative to optical zoom systems. For example, digital zoom systems may introduce aliasing (i.e., jagged diagonal edges), blurring, and/or haloing into the image. The aberrations introduced during digital zoom process occur primarily at or around the edges of objects in the image.